Jiraiya
|Zdjęcie=Profile Jiraiya.PNG |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=自来也 |Rōmaji=Jiraiya |Inne nazwy= , , |Polski=Paweł Szczesny |Japoński=Hōchū Ōtsuka, Toru Nara~Dziecko |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 73-74Drugi Databook, strony 92-96Trzeci Databook, strony 90-94 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=11 Listopada |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=50-51 |Wiek część 2=54 |Wzrost część 1=191,2 cm |Waga część 1=87,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, Sannin |Zajęcie=Pisarz |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=002301 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Góra Myōboku |Drużyna=Drużyna Hiruzena, Sieroty Ame, Drużyna Jiraiyi |Rodzina=Naruto Uzumaki~Chrześniak |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=90 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=52 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był jednym z Sanninów z Konohagakure. Rozsławiony jako pustelnik oraz zboczeniec o potężnych umiejętnościach ninja, Jiraiya podróżował po świecie, aby poszukiwać wiedzy, która pomagała jego przyjaciołom, rozmaitym powieściom jego autorstwa oraz, pośmiertnie, całemu światu – wiedzę, którą przekazał swojemu chrześniakowi i ostatniemu uczniowi, Naruto Uzumakiemu. Przeszłość thumb|left|Drużyna Hiruzena Jiraiya jako młody genin dostał się pod opiekę Sarutobiego - Trzeciego Hokage. Kompanię miał zaiste wyjątkową: wybuchową Tsunade oraz zimnego i enigmatycznego Orochimaru. Nie trudno przewidzieć, iż z tak oryginalnej kombinacji musiało coś wyniknąć – i wynikło. Trójka: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru z racji swoich fenomenalnych dokonań w całym świecie ninja znana była jako „Legendarni Sannini”. Za czasów wielkiej wojny wiosek podopieczni Sarutobiego walczyli w Amegakure z uzurpatorem Hanzō, który doceniając potencjał tej trójki nazwał ich właśnie „Sanninami Liścia”. Nie uprzedzając jednak wydarzeń – początki były ciężkie. Jiraiya, zdaje się, od samego urodzenia, wykazywał niezdrowe zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną, co prowadziło do obsesji na punkcie kobiecych wdzięków, a jako że w pobliżu była głównie Tsunade, na niej skupiała się uwaga młodego i niewyżytego chłopaka, który praktykował na niej swoje "techniki podglądania". thumb|left|Sanninowie vs Hanzō. W tejże czynności o dziwo zyskał sprzymierzeńca w swoim nauczycielu, bowiem Trzeci co prawda nie wykazywał w tym względzie takiej aktywności jak jego uczeń, ale generalnie podzielał poglądy i zainteresowania Jiraiyi. Inaczej układały się relacje z Orochimaru. Blady i ciemnowłosy chłopiec był geniuszem, doskonałym w rzemiośle ninja, zimnym i skrycie ambitnym. Jiraiya, którego upokarzało stanie wiecznie w tyle, czynił ciągłe wysiłki, by dogonić Orochimaru, dzięki czemu sam doskonalił swoje umiejętności. Między trójką sanninów ukształtowała się, choć w bólach, przyjaźń, a z racji umiejętnej gry zespołowej, wykonywali coraz trudniejsze i bardziej niebezpieczne misje. W tym okresie trzymali się też razem. To Jiraiya i Orochimaru wspierali Tsunade w trudnych chwilach, gdy straciła swojego ukochanego brata. Wspólnie też posługiwali się techniką Kuchiyose no Jutsu, chociaż każde z nich przywoływało inne zwierzę. Legenda Wielkiej Trojki rosła w siłę, trzeci Hokage był dumny z uczniów, a Konoha dzięki nim zwycięsko stawiała czoła wojnom i innym przeciwnościom losu. Podpisany kontrakt z żabami jako przywołaniami, okazał się początkiem biegów wydarzeń, które miały wpłynąć na przyszłość świata shinobi. Wezwany przed oblicze samej Wielkiej Żaby usłyszał przepowiednię, która go dotyczyła. Mówiła o tym, że Jiraiya miał się stać potężnym i utalentowanym shinobi, ale jednocześnie zboczeńcem nie mających równych sobie. Oprócz tego, pod jego skrzydła miał trafić uczeń, będący zapowiedzią rewolucji w świecie ninja. To, jaki tor obierze ciąg wydarzeń, będzie zależało od tego, w jaki sposób Jiraiya podejdzie do wychowania swojego pupila. Być może będzie zmuszony do podjęcia trudnego wyboru. Droga obrana przez Zboczonego Pustelnika wpłynie na shinobiego, który przyniesie albo pokój na świecie, albo jego zniszczenie. Ponadto pisane było mu podróżowanie po świecie i na podstawie tego, co widział, miał napisać książkę. Miały być w niej zawarte obserwacje Jiraiyi na temat tego, w jakim kierunku podążał świat. W okresie wojny wiosek, Jiraiya jako jōnin zdecydował się wziąć trójkę świeżo upieczonych geninów pod opiekę. O ile o pierwszych dwóch uczniach Jiraiyi niewiele można powiedzieć, o tyle trzeci, sam przeszedł do historii. Był nim bowiem sam Minato Namikaze, geniusz o fenomenalnych zdolnościach i przyszły Czwarty Hokage. Jiraiya okazał się znakomitym nauczycielem, dzięki czemu talent Yondaime rozwinął się szybko. To nie byli jedyni uczniowie Jiraiyi. Podczas pobytu w Wiosce Deszczu trójka Sanninów napotkała na swojej drodze troje osieroconych dzieci. Jedynie Żabi Pustelnik okazał serce i postanowił się nimi zająć. thumb|Sieroty z Ame spotykają Sanninów. Wśród jego podopiecznych był pewien chłopiec – Nagato, który był posiadaczem najsilniejszego z trzech technik Dōjutsu – Rinnegana. Był przekonany, że będzie to uczeń z przepowiedni z góry Myoboku. Od razu zaczął pokładać w nim nadzieje i robił wszystko, by to właśnie on umiał w przyszłości wybrać odpowiednią ścieżkę, od której będzie zależał los świata. W tym samym czasie jednak coś zaczynało się psuć w relacjach trójki Sanninów. Ambicja Orochimaru coraz bardziej nad nimi ciążyła, chociaż Jiraiya wciąż pragnął wierzyć, iż są przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie – Orochimaru po konflikcie z Sandaime został wygnany z wioski. Jiraiya wyruszył za nim, jednakże zamiast sprowadzić przyjaciela na dobrą drogę, musiał się z nim zmierzyć w walce. Skutkiem tej konfrontacji było odrzucenie Jiraiyi jako przyjaciela przez Orochimaru. Niestety nie był to koniec nieszczęść Jiraiyi – Minato, jego ulubiony uczeń, którego kochał jak syna i który niewątpliwie stanowił jego powód do dumy – pomimo, iż został Hokage, wkrótce zginął bohatersko w walce z Kyūbim. Przygnębiony Jiraiya ostatecznie odszedł z Wioski Liścia i wyruszył na długą wędrówkę, w poszukiwaniu przygód... i kobiet. Rozpoczął również karierę jako pisarz – publikując znakomicie sprzedające się poradniki uwodzenia „Eldorado Flirtujących” („Icha Icha Paradise”), do których wielbicieli zalicza się nawet Kakashi. Jiraiya, chociaż wolny duch, który wybrał własną drogę shinobi, poza regułami i podporządkowaniem hierarchii wioski, nigdy nie stracił więzi z Liściem. Gdzie tylko mógł, zbierał informacje na temat wrogów Konohy, pomimo, że w tym okresie nie angażował się bezpośrednio w żaden konflikt (przynajmniej oficjalnie). Osobowość Jiraiya, chociaż jego postawa wobec kobiet jest moralnie dyskusyjna, w świecie shinobi wciąż pozostaje jedną z najbardziej przyzwoitych i szlachetnych postaci. W gruncie rzeczy uczuciowy, pełny ciepła, wrażliwości i współczucia w sercu dla innych, czasem był nazywany naiwnym, bo wierzył w dobro tkwiące w ludziach, nawet w Orochimaru. Pomimo, iż błaznuje, a jego erotyczne zapędy wydają się być poza wszelką kontrolą (dzięki czemu zyskał przydomek „ero-sennin” nadany mu i używany nałogowo ku rozpaczy Jiraiyi przez Naruto), jest osobą odpowiedzialną, która świetnie potrafi wyczuć granicę, kiedy kończą się wygłupy, a zaczyna prawdziwe życie i walka. Nawet, jeśli trzyma dystans wobec Konohy, jego lojalność i gotowość do poświęceń dla rodzinnej osady nie ulega wątpliwości. W przeciwieństwie do Orochimaru, nie cierpi też na przerost ambicji. Chociaż dostał od starszyzny Konohy propozycję stanowiska Hokage po śmierci Sandaime, kategorycznie odmówił, oddając ten zaszczytny tytuł Tsunade. Nie należy również zapominać, iż Jiraiya był znakomitym nauczycielem, z sercem podchodzącym do uczniów, potrafiącym nawet z pozornie nieudaczników stworzyć geniusza, czego Naruto jest żywym przykładem. W końcu Jiraiya wychował już jednego Hokage i nie wykluczone, iż wytrenował następnego. Ponadto swoim zachowaniem nie raz pokazał, że traktował Naruto jak wnuka. Można zaryzykować stwierdzenia, że niekiedy nawet zastępował mu ojca. Jiraiya zostanie zapamiętany przez Konoszan jako bohater... bohater, który ponad życie stawiał dobro wioski. Wiedział, co dla niego, jak i osady jest najważniejsze i był w stanie podjąć ku temu odpowiedni środki – nawet, jeśli miało go to kosztować życie. Wygląd Jiraiya był wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną w średnim wieku o jasnej karnacji. Posiadał kurzajkę po lewej stronie swojego nosa oraz sięgające do talii, sterczące, białe włosy, które zazwyczaj związywał w kucyk z dwoma kosmykami, sięgającymi do ramion, które okalały jego twarz. Posiadał czerwone linie pod swoimi oczami, które stawały się dłuższe wraz z wiekiem, sięgając do końców jego twarzy w czasach dorosłości. Po ataku 2 Formy Naruto, zdobył dużych rozmiarów bliznę na klatce piersiowej. Jego codzienny ubiór składał się z krótkiego, zielonego kimono i pasujących kolorem spodni, pod którymi nosił siatkowany pancerz, który był widoczny na jego nadgarstkach i łydkach. Nosił także ochraniacze na dłoniach, czarny pasek, tradycyjne japońskie drewniane sandały oraz czerwone haori z dwoma, żółtymi kołami po obu stronach. Często nosił duży zwój na swoich plecach. Posiadał również tatuaż na swojej lewej dłoni i nosił ochraniacz na czoło z rogami i znakiem kanji oznaczającym , który podkreślał jego afiliacje z Górą Myōboku. Umiejętności Tak jak pozostali uczniowie Trzeciego Hokage, Jiraiya był wyjątkowo utalentowanym shinobi, uważanym za jednego z najsilniejszych ninja swojego pokolenia oraz za jednego z najpotężniejszych shinobi pochodzących z Konohy. Dopiero w czasach Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi jego zdolności stały się powszechnie znane; okrzyknięty przez Hanzō Sanninem, tytuł, który uczynił klan Uchiha i Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły bladymi w porównaniu. Kisame Hoshigaki postrzegał go za potężniejszego od samego siebie, a Itachi Uchiha wierzył, że mógł w najlepszym przypadku utknąć w martwym punkcie w czasie walki z Jiraiyą nawet jeśli walczyliby z pomocą. Jego zdolności doprowadziły go do zostania jōninem i oferowano mu pozycję Hokage trzykrotnie i otrzymałby czwartą, gdyby żył dłużej. Kakashi, wysoce doświadczony ninja, uważał pokonanie przez kogoś Jiraiyi samodzielnie za absurd. Choć ostatecznie napotkał swój koniec w czasie walki z najsilniejszym członkiem Akatsuki, Nagato, sam Nagato przyznał później, że przegrałby gdyby Jiraiya znał sekret jego Pein Rikudō, co Tobi uznał za główny testament zdolności Sannina. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Jiraiya posiadał wystarczająco duże rezerwy czakry, aby przywołać Gamabuntę i wystarczająco silną, aby używać senjutsu. Jiraiya był także mistrzem w kontroli swojej czakry, będąc w stanie wykonać dwa Rasengany w tym samym czasie, a nawet wyrzeźbić wiadomość poprzez użycie swojej czakry pomimo zakłóceń. Nauczył także Naruto jak uwolnić się z pod wpływu genjutsu używając kontroli czakry. Manga ukazuje niewiele jego fizycznej siły z wyjątkiem bycia w stanie odrzucić Naruto na kilka metrów za pomocą zwykłego stuknięcia palcem. W anime, został ukazany podnosząc i rzucając duże głazy, a także kopiąc daleko kilka Wielkich Wielogłowych Psów. Jiraiya był także bardzo wytrzymały, będąc w stanie wytrzymać wiele uszkodzeń przed całkowitą utratą sił. Potrafił przeżyć pełne kopnięcie Might Guya otrzymując niewielkie zadrapanie i nawet ataki od tak dużych istot jak Gamabunta oraz Gigantycznego Woła. Z powodu tej wytrzymałości, tylko dwukrotnie był widziany na skraju śmierci: przeciwko Czteroogoniastej Formie Naruto i potwornej sile Tsunade i nawet Nagato posiadał trudności z zadaniem śmiertelnych uszkodzeń swojemu staremu mistrzowi używając Pein Rikudō. Ninjutsu Senjutsu Jiraiya został nauczony senjutsu przez Fukasaku, którego mógł używać do zwiększenia swojej prędkości, wytrzymałości oraz siły fizycznej. Potrafił także wzmocnić swoje inne ninjutsu, takie jak Chōōdama Rasengan. Przed zdobyciem tych korzyści, Jiraiya musiał wejść w Tryb Mędrca, którego nie opanował do perfekcji. To sprawiło, że jego forma Trybu Mędrca nadawała mu wygląd zbliżony do ropuchy, np. brodawki lub dłonie i stopy z błoną pławną; choć jego nogi podobne do żabich pozwalały mu na lepszy skok, nie lubił ogólnego wyglądu, ponieważ wierzył, że kobiety uznawały to za nieatrakcyjne. Inteligencja Statystyki Część I thumb|Jiraiya i Naruto Po 13 latach podróży Jiraiya w końcu powrócił do wioski. Mimo, iż oficjalnie przybył zbierać materiały do kolejnej książki (a biorąc pod uwagę jego aktywność w kwestii „peeping jutsu” trudno w to nie uwierzyć), prawdziwa przyczyna leżała gdzie indziej. W rzeczywistości bowiem Jiraiya przybył zająć się treningiem 13-letniego genina – Naruto Uzumakiego, w którym został zapieczętowany lisi demon Kyūbi i który był zarazem spadkobiercą ukochanego ucznia Jiraiyi, Yondaime. I to właśnie ze względu na Czwartego Jiraiya zdecydował się wziąć pod opiekę (początkowo nieoficjalnie) Naruto, syna Minato ze związku z Kushiną Uzumaki, w którym szybko dostrzegł – oprócz podobieństw do Yondaime – także odbicie siebie samego z młodości. Naruto był pyskaty, bezczelny, sprawiał też wrażenie nieudacznika, jednak do wszystkiego co robił, wkładał całe serce, nigdy się nie poddając – zupełnie jak młody Jiraiya w przeszłości. Podobnie jak jego mentor, Naruto wykazywał też całkiem spore, jak na jego wiek, zainteresowania płcią piękną, a jego technika „Oiroke no-jutsu” (technika seksapilu), utwierdziła Jiraiyę w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z kandydatem na przyszłego geniusza (i omal nie przyprawiła o wylew). Panowie, pomimo tego, że wiecznie się kłócili, z racji tego prostego i oczywistego faktu, iż nadawali na tych thumb|Blizna Jiraiyisamych falach, szybko się zżyli. Jiraiya z sercem podszedł do ucznia, którego wspierał i uczył praktycznie we wszystkich dziedzinach życia. Przekazał mu też swoje najpotężniejsze techniki – Kuchiyose oraz stworzonego przez Czwartego Rasengana. Wspierał też młodego ucznia duchowo, czasem zachowując się wobec niego jak ojciec. Dlatego też ostatecznie Naruto, po dezercji swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Sasuke Uchiha, oficjalnie już opuścił Konohę na trzy lata, by osiągnąć mistrzostwo pod okiem Jiraiyi (a w tym czasie jego przyjaciele z dawnej drużyny dojrzewali po okiem pozostałych legendarnych Sanninów – Sasuke u Orochimaru, a Sakura u Tsunade). Po powrocie z treningu Jiraiya był w cieniu innych mieszkańców wioski. Nic poważnego nie było z nim związane do momentu podjęcia przez niego ważnej decyzji. Postanowił na własną rękę udać się do Ame-Gakure w celu zebrania informacji na temat przywódcy Akatsuki. Przed tą wyprawą starała się go powstrzymać Tsunade, jednak na nic nie zdały się jej prośby. Sam Jiraiya wiedział, że misja ta mogła nie mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale musiał to zrobić – dla dobra wioski. Część II Walka z Painem thumb|left|Śmierć JiraiyiPo dotarciu do wioski, w której rzekomo miał się znajdować lider "Brzasku" Jiraiya szybko przystąpił do zbierania informacji na jego temat. Jak widać, nie tylko Ibiki słynął z silnej ręki i wyciągania wszystkiego poprzez torturowanie zakładników. Ero-sennin również miał do tego talent. Przede wszystkim dowiedział się, że lider – Pain – jest na tyle potężny, że z łatwością przyszło mu zabicie władcy Amegakure, Hanzō, a także jego rodzinę i wszystkich tych, którzy byli z nim związani. Ta wieść była szokiem dla Jiraiyi, bowiem on wraz z Tsunade i Orochimaru nie byli w stanie go pokonać, a udało się to jednej osobie. Wiedział, że jego oponent to nie lada wyzwanie, dlatego tuż przed pojedynkiem wysłał żabę z kluczem do pieczęci Uzumakiego do wioski. Walka, którą przyszło mu stoczyć okazała się jego ostatnią. Najpierw przeciwko niemu stanęła jego uczennica – Konan, a chwilę później pojawił się Pain, który okazał się również jego uczniem. Był nim Nagato. thumb|Grób Jiraiyi W tym starciu Jiraiya dawał z siebie wszystko – był zmuszony użyć swojej atutowej karty, trybu pustelnika (Tryb Mędrca), ale i dzięki temu nie był w stanie pokonać swego ucznia. Tuż przed śmiercią Jiraiya ciągle myślał o dobrze wioski. Pierwszej żabie kazał wziąć jedno z ciał Paina, które udało mu się pokonać, a drugiej przekazać zakodowaną wiadomość na temat swojego przeciwnika. Oprócz tego wymyślił w końcu tytuł dla swojej powieści pisanej przez całe życie. Brzmiał on „''Opowieść o Uzumakim Naruto” – nota bene tak nazywał się główny bohater, a jego imię wybrali Kushina i Minato dla ich nowo narodzonego dziecka. Ciekawostki * Jiraiya i reszta Sanninów została nazwana po postaciach z japońskiej legendy ''Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari; Jiraiya odniósł się do tej historii przed swoją śmiercią. Jiraiya z tej opowieści odnosi sukcesy w magii związanej z ropuchami. ** "Jiraiya" (自来也), dosłownie tłumaczone oznacza "dotarłem" podczas, gdy z pochodzącej powieści imię oznacza "Młody Grom" lub "Młody Piorun". * Autograf Jiraiyi jest ukazany na prawdziwej wersji ''Opowieści o Odważnym Ninja''. * Jiraiya nie posiada nadanej rangi w mandze lub databookach, lecz anime klasyfikuje go jako jōnina. * Według databooków: ** Hobby Jiraiyi było podglądanie kobiet w łaźniach. ** Jiraiya chciał walczyć z Naruto Uzumakim. ** Jego ulubionym jedzeniem był czosnek marynowany z japońską bazylią oraz kurczak pieczony karaage podczas, gdy nie przepadał za kiwi i zapiekanką. ** Jiraiya ukończył 1839 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 58 rangi D, 345 rangi C, 684 rangi B, 614 rangi A i 138 rangi S. Jiraiya posiada największą liczbę ukończonych misji ze wszystkich postaci w serii Naruto. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Jiraiyi było: . * Jiraiya dzielił tą samą grupę krwi ze swoimi byłymi kolegami z drużyny, Tsunade i Orochimaru, a także ze swoimi byłymi uczniami, Naruto Uzumakim i Minato Namikaze. * Jiraiya i Itachi są postaciami, które posiadają najwyższe wyniki statystyk w databookach. * Ostatnie słowa Jiraiyi bazują na japońskim przysłowiu: . Cytaty * (Do Tsunade) * (Do Nagato) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Orochimaru) * (Do Naruto) * (Do Tsunade) * (Do Tsunade) * (Do Naruto) * (Ostatnie słowa) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Mędrzec Kategoria:Sannin